1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an auxiliary lock assembly for a door hung in a door frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This application is a substitute for abandoned prior application Ser. No. 126,586 filed Mar. 3, 1980, earlier abandoned.
Representative of known devices used as auxiliary locking means is the disclosure in U.S. Pat. No. 3,181,319 to M. A. Hudon wherein a plate member is clamped to a door and a padlock is attached to an extended plate portion and the housing of the lock is intended to bear against the door jamb a positive holding engagement is not provided here.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,746 to Allen W. Hinden, there is disclosed a drawer securing device in which an angled plate member is secured to a vertical front wall of the drawer opening and extends outwardly to have a latching means thereon bearing against the outer wall of the drawer. Here the lock is carried by a stationary wall and is not adapted for use in connection with a door hung in a frame.
The structure disclosed herein represents substantial improvement as will be described herein.